Fifty Shades of Earl Grey
by sasukesbitch
Summary: "If you want that good for nothing to be your play toy, be my guest," Sebastian waved him off and moved over to take a seat at his desk again, "having a twelve year old at a boy's love cafe is a bit risky anyway." Eren gasped. This is an Attack on Titan and Black Butler crossover! THIS IS ALSO YAOI SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED (This wasn't made by the person who owns this account)
Eren stood in front of the establishment he would soon be calling a second home with a pensive frown on his face. Finnian had recommended the place to him after he had gotten a job there a few months priar. At the time, Eren had been happily employed at Stiples (Author's Note: It's Staples the department store but I didn't want to get sued for plagarism xD). Recently he had been fired for lying about his gender which he guessed was a good enough reason to fire a dedicated employee -

not.

It was idiotic, really. Not conforming to a specific gender identity shouldn't have been a considering factor in his employment – or, rather, lack thereof. Nevertheless, he had come crawling to his friend asking for help and Finnian had once again recommended him as a potential candidate at the cafe in which he was currently employed.

It was a nice place, or at least it seemed nice from the outside. Eren walked up to the door and rang the bell, hoping that Finnian would come to answer – he had told him he would be arriving soon anyway.

There were couple of girls hanging outside of the cafe and Eren winked at them, sending them into a fit of giggles. He's still got it, then. He had always had a way with the ladies. Eren stepped back as the door was pushed open and he was met face to face with -

What. The. Fuck?!

"Hello, welcome to Earl Gray Cafe. I'm Ciel; can I help you with something?" Eren was caught speechless. He wanted to say a million different things -

"Why are you so hot?"

"How old are you?"

"You look kinky as fuck."

Nevertheless, Eren knew that none of those thoughts were appropriate to vocalize, so he settled for staring, slack jawed at the beautiful boy in front of him. Said boy was wearing a frilly blouse matched with a pair of frilly booty shorts and thigh highs. He had lace and straps in places Eren couldn't even imagine. What type of cafe did he apply at again?

"I'm here for an interview," Eren said, trying not to stare at the place where Ciel's leg showed between the end of his shorts and the beginnings of his thigh highs. Ciel clucked his tongue and pulled open the door.

"Come in and follow me," Ciel commanded, bending a single finger to motion for Eren to follow him. Eren followed like a puppy, weak in the presence of his master. During the time in which he was following Ciel, Eren noticed some interesting things about the cafe. There were tables lining the dining area that were filled to the brim with what seemed to be girls of all ages. Sitting around them or, in more interesting situations, on top of them, were men (author's note: sitting on top of them seductively :3). All of the men at the tables were dressed similarly to Ciel (though in his opinion they couldn't pull the outfit off in the same way the young man did). This aspect of the cafe wasn't what surprised Eren. What surprised Eren was the amount of outward affection shared between the men at each table.

Now, Eren wasn't the brightest kid in his class. Some of his lack of intelligence came from a lack of focus in school due to an insane amount of bullying. He wasn't smart, so it wasn't until Ciel led him into the manager's office that he realized he was working at a Boy's Love Cafe.

His manager was not as hot as Ciel (Author's note: nyaaa pleas edon't kill me :)). He was a tall man who was dressed like a butler. He had red eyes and a name tag that read "Sebby-Chan." Eren was intimidated as the man stood and walked over to shake his hand. Eren's hand was sweaty and sticky and Sebastian made a tisking sound after they separated and reached into his breasts pocket to pull out a handkerchief.

"Leave us, Ciel," Sebby said, pushing his handkerchief back into his breasts pocket. Ciel made a huffing sound and crossed his arms. His shirt lifted a bit off of his stomach and Eren had to look away because he could feel himself getting hard just from the sight. (Eren is such a seme OMG XD)

"But Sebastian," Ciel grumbled, "I'm supposed to be giving YOU orders." Sebastian smirked and winked at Ciel before slapping his butt and pushing him out the door. Eren felt the anger bubble up in his stomach until he couldn't take it anymore. No one touched _his_ Ciel without his permission!

"Sebastian, is it?" Eren growled, moving toward him in what he hoped was an intimidating stance, "You might want to be careful who you mess with." Sebastian stared at him, unamused.

"If you want that good for nothing to be your play toy, be my guest," Sebastian waved him off and moved over to take a seat at his desk again, "having a twelve year old at a boy's love cafe is a bit risky anyway." Eren gasped as his anger was replaced with confusion and he moved to take the seat in front of Sebastian's desk.

"He's only twelve?" Eren asked. Sebastian nodded and typed a few words into his computer.

"Eren, right?" Sebastian asked and Eren nodded. Sebastian looked up from typing then and looked Eren up and down.

"Stand up," Sebastian commanded and Eren stood somewhat reluctantly. He felt naked standing there in his Nickleback t-shirt and skintight black skinny jeans. He had left most of his piercings out due to the fact that Armin had called them inappropriate. It was a little disappointing considering he looked hottest with his piercings in. (Author's note: Eren with piercings would be so hot :3)

"You're hot," said Sebastian, licking his lips and flickering his tongue, "you're hired."

Eren gave a whoop and a cheer. Was it really that easy? Would he be working with Ciel? Would they get to kiss in front of girls? What would be doing in the cafe?

Eren had a million questions, but before he could ask a single one of them, Ciel came bursting in through the door and ran over to Sebastian with blood leaking from a cut on his hand.

"Something has happened," Ciel whispered, urgently.

Author's Note: I bet you want to know what happens :) well, I will be updating frequently and I just want you to know that things might get a little bit steamy next chapter so watch out XDDDDDD

thanks for reading

~Yaoi ftw


End file.
